Your Name
by Luster Cross
Summary: Pairing: JulianXOC. From childhood, Julian and Claudia had been friends Nine years later during a beyblade tournament held in Rome, the competitiveness intensified as they had their motive to meet up in the finals and win the whole tournament. What will happen during the time they're in the tournament? Who'll win the entire tournament.
" _Abeoji, who are you going to meet?" I asked him_

 _I sat down on the fancy leather car seat as I stared over at my father, who sat behind me. It only had been less than three weeks since my mother's death and we had been traveling quite a lot. Most of the time it was my father meeting with potential business partners for his clothing label A-Gelic. I wasn't usually there as I was always accompanied by my mother, but today was a different day though. It was just my father and I for today, which was alright for the most part since he wanted to spend some quality time with me later on today. My father looked over at me as he saw that curious expression on my face. A smile appeared on his face at that moment. Again it has been quite rough for the two of us because of her death. He was trying to get used for the fact that he was a widower and also a single parent._

" _Today we're going to be visit the Konzern Mansion to meet up with Federico Konzern, my new business partner. It is to discuss the European expansion of A-Gelic and what is needed to make sure it succeeds," he told me._

 _That seemed to be interesting of course for the fact that I loved seeing the beautiful clothes he and his team of designers have created. Europe was a difficult market to enter when it came to foreign clothing labels. There were barely any Asian clothing houses that have made an impact in the fashion industry. My father chose to start of his European expansion in Rome, which wasn't a bad start of course. I watched as the fancy car drove into a gated area and I noticed the mansion that was like a mile away. It was such a beautiful place of course especially for the fact one of the wealthiest Europeans lived there._

 _As the car stopped completely, I unbuckled the seatbelt that was there and I stood up all once more. The chauffer opened the passenger door and I jumped out of the car immediately. My coffee colored eyes widen with excitement as I got that better view of the mansion. With that pristine pearly white paint that covered the walls and the fancy windows that were adorned, I never thought I would be in such a beautiful place. My father stood right next me and I held onto his hand before we followed the butler that was outside. We walked around the cobblestone pathway towards the entrance of the mansion. As the two of us finally have took those first steps into the Konzern Mansion, my eyes stared quite intently at a boy that stood right next an older man._

 _The boy was a pale skinned boy with short straight blonde hair that reached his chin. He had piercing blue colored eyes as well. He was about a year older than me and he was well-dressed also. With a nice red colored suit jacket with a blue-violet colored buttoned down shirt on and matching red colored suit pants on. I saw the nice white colored dress shoes that he wore and I didn't expect to meet someone that also came from a rich family._

" _This must be your daughter Claudia am I right David," wondered Mr. Konzern._

 _My father replied, "Yes Federico. Claudia is my daughter and I think that she will be good friends with your son Julian."_

 _Julian… I don't think that name will be ever forgotten as I know that we were going to be meeting more than just this one time. We were just school-aged children that were often pitted off against each other being the best of the best. My father would be alright if I have gotten second place or lower during any competition I partook in. As for my mother, she wanted me to excel in everything and she was strict about time from time. She didn't want me to overwork myself especially for being quite young. I really don't believe that my father would bring me here for no particular reason. As I watched my father leave the room with Mr. Konzern, Julian looked over at me with those lovely blue colored eyes of his. Today was only the first encounter, but I knew that we were going to be meeting quite a lot._

* * *

Nine years later, it always had been the same as both families kept in touch since A-Gelic's success in Europe. She really thought that her own father was a risk taker when it came to making those decisions with Mr. Konzern. Now look where he stood right now. With a few boutiques in Milan, Rome, Paris, London, and Monte Carlo, it was obvious that A-Gelic was a truly one of those brands that will stand out. Her coffee colored eyes shifted to the left as she sat in the passenger seat of a fancy onyx black luxury car. The beautiful rustic buildings of Rome seemed to change little by little as those years passed by. She smiled lightly for that small moment until her eyes shifted towards the back. Her younger stepsister Ninel sat in the back seat while she twirled a single strand of her rustic reddish-brown hair.

Eighteen year old Claudia Choi never thought that in such a short time that they would be traveling once more. From the warm and lovely Chinese city of Haikou to the majestic and breathtaking city of Rome, there was always an opportunity to travel together especially during this time around. With a small beyblade tournament being held in the Italian capital, it was another opportunity for them to show off on the dish. Even though it was a singles tournament, both sisters didn't seem be afraid of battling against each other. It had happened several times whenever they participated in a singles tournament. There were those moments when either one of them wins or when someone else wins. Toady wasn't one of those expectations.

After that lovely ride to the arena, the Korean-American's dark violet hair blew against the gentle breeze as she walked towards the arena alongside her younger stepsister. Claudia knew that many of the best bladers were going to be entering this singles tournament from around the world. That also meant seeing the best European bladers battling it out in the same tournament. It seemed to be an easy snag for them until that one moment. Coffee colored eyes stared into illuminated cobalt blue colored eyes immediately from that moment. Ninel glanced over at saw a familiar pale-skinned blonde haired young man that stood in front of them. Well that should've been expected from the Choi-Bychkov sisters since they were in Rome.

Claudia said, "Long time no see Julian."

"The same with you and Ninel," responded back Julian.

That is how the conversations usually were for the moment being whenever they ever meant. When it came with business with the Chois and the Bychkovs, those moments were considered to be quite peaceful and lacked the competitiveness amongst the three of them. Today was different as the three of them were going to be partaking in the same tournament. The most obvious of all was there was going to be one winner today. Beyblade has been getting bigger around the world since the day they watched that famous Battle Bladers match on their television screens. Claudia knew the Italian's personality on the dish and she knew that losing to Julian wasn't an option in her case. The dark violet haired Korean-American blader smirked to herself as she gave her own thoughts about the tournament. She also walked towards the arena with her Eurasian stepsister following her from behind.

Upon their arrival, there were thirty-two bladers from countries such as Italy, Spain, USA, and many more that came from. The tournament was quite big even though it wasn't going to be as impacting as the Battle Bladers tournament in Japan. It proved that the sport was still growing towards other parts of the world in a very rapid place. As for the tournament itself, it was going by a typical tourney tree format. Sixteen bladers were going to be on side A and sixteen bladers were going to be on side B. Claudia saw the tourney tree that was on the big screen and she was on side A. Her younger Eurasian stepsister was on side B along with Julian, not much to her surprise. Knowing the cocky and arrogant Italian blader, he'll eventually win against her.

Despite battling in the eighth and final match of the Block A's first round matches, it was going to be quite the spectacle for the audiences. Winning the Block A matches was her task if she wanted to battle against him. She and Ocean Dorado dealt with blood and sweat from their training. It had to pay off if as she had her ambitions to win the entire tournament. That meant watching how the other bladers battled it out on the dish. Those brown colored eyes noticed how calm Julian was and not paying attention to the matches.

The Gravity Destroyer wielder knew that none of the bladers were worth battling against. It would be nothing but wins for him if the Block A matches were complete joke for him. Being a part of the Konzern Family and the eldest son of Federico Konzern, the pressure was always on him. That meant being the best of the best in everything that he did. He worked diligently for what he had earned, but the approval of his father felt difficult. Winning small tournaments meant nothing for him as he wasn't truly number one. Julian had to continue proving himself that he was the ideal person and the definition of perfection.

As he continued to watch each match one after the other, the eighteen year old Italian blader's dark blue colored eyes watched as the next set of bladers were battling. His eyebrow furrowed as he noticed that Claudia was one of the bladers that were battling in the match. He closed his eyes as a smile appeared on the pale skinned blader's face. Strange enough the Korean-American blader that he had known since those years as child was a blader always had proven to be a true challenger. Either way, there always had to be one win and Julian knew that he wasn't to let a blader like Claudia end up winning. He shifted his eyes towards the Eurasian blader, who watched the matches careful. Knowing that he had to get passed Ninel if he wanted to battle against Claudia.

Those intense matches continued and continued while the audience cheered the bladers on. From those thirty-two bladers that appeared, four were left. Claudia, Ninel, Julian, and Carmichael were the four bladers that remained. The first match was between the two bladers from Block A, which were Claudia and Carmichael. Both Julian and Ninel watched as both bladers readied their beyblades from their seats. They didn't say much towards each other and decided to watch the first semi-final match.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Both Carmichael and Claudia launched their beyblades into that beydish at the moment and they clashed against each other. Ocean Dorado latched onto Carmichael's beyblade in the matter of seconds, which gave him the American blader a disgusted expression. The eighteen year old Korean-American blader noticed the shocked reaction on her opponent's face. Why did she had to deal with the arrogant bladers during these tournaments? Immediately her beyblade swung the seemingly bulky beyblade into the air, which caused some more shocked expressions. Julian had the cocky-like smile on his face as he watched the Korean-American blader command her defense type beyblade to attack forward.

"If you want to get to Claudia, you have to pass me," commented Ninel.

Julian said, "You may be a companion of mine but this is a competition Ninel. Even you're aware of the fact that I have the strongest left-rotation beyblade Gravity Destroyer."

"More like self-proclaimed to be exact, but you know that you shouldn't have high hopes about it. Both Claudia and I had trained extensively just for this day," replied the sixteen year old blader.

Julian watched as Ninel watched the battle calmly and he smirked at her comment. The Italian teenager knew that his so-called friend was getting way over her head. Immediately Carmichael stumbled back as he noticed his beyblade was sent out of the dish. Claudia shut her eyes as she caught her Ocean Dorado beyblade. That ended the basic match and the Korean-American teenager walked back to her seat and sat down. Both Julian and Ninel glanced at each other as they realized that it was their turn to battle it out. With a secured spot for Claudia, Julian had confidence that the battle was going to be ending up in his favor. His Gravity Destroyer beyblade can immediately defeat a beyblade that can utilize water based special moves. As both Block B participants stood on each side, the blonde haired blader noticed how relaxed Ninel was. He didn't seem to understand why the younger Eurasian felt that way knowing that he had the advantage. The two bladers took out their launchers and beyblades before they readied them towards the center of the beydish.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" yelled the two bladers.

Beyblades were launched towards the dish and both beyblades spun around the crimson colored stadium. The audience roared as the cheers for Julian grew all of the sudden, which none of the bladers were surprised. Julian was from the city of Rome and the Italian public praised him for his strength as a blader and being the oldest son of one the wealthiest families in Italy. Ninel knew that, but that didn't change her objective by winning her match. As Ocean Delphin clashed against the dark and powerful defensive type beyblade, Gravity Destroyer didn't seem to budge of course. Julian smirked for the quick moment as he realized that the Eurasian blader wasn't doing so great.

Julian stated, "You should know better not clash your beyblade so recklessly during a battle Ninel."

"Knowing that you tend to be quite egoistic on the dish, you never get to see the full picture," commented Ninel.

The blonde haired blader looked towards the dish and noticed Ocean Delphin's subtle attacks as they hit from certain angles. Julian wasn't sure what the copper haired blader was up to, but it seemed that she was attempting a distraction. Immediately Gravity Destroyer shifted into its counter mode, which made the Italian blader grin. Claudia noticed that Julian wasn't going to left Ninel win so easily but then again her younger stepsister shouldn't be acting like a complete smartass during blader. The Korean-American eighteen year old knew that he took his battles in a very serious manner. Yes he had won a vast majority of tournaments in the past, but she knew that Julian always made the same attempt to please his own father. She was like that in the past until Ninel taught her an important lesson about just having fun and not trying to feel horrible during those losses. Her father agreed with that and told her to have her head up no matter what and learn from those losses instead. With the wealthy Italian blader, it was another story.

"Eyes of Medusa!" yelled Julian

Immediately a purple colored version of the infamous Medusa appeared, which didn't faze Ninel one bit. The gravity became denser immediately as it pulled Ocean Delphin's towards the ground, creating small cracks in the process. Powerful energy waves pinned down the cerulean colored beyblade in its path while the gravity intensified. Julian knew that stopping Ninel from that moment was crucial and it wasn't the first time that bladers couldn't withstood one of Gravity Destroyer's power moves. Ninel without hesitation commanded her beyblade to break free from those wave restraints by using its performance tip. Delphin's rotation intensified the beyblade's movement and it managed to break free.

Julian wasn't surprised that Ninel managed to break free from Destroyer's Eyes of Medusa move. Again she was a formidable opponent, but she was just in the way like the other bladers at the moment. Immediately both beyblades clashed off against each other with such sheer force. For that quick movement, Ninel watched as Gravity Destroyer pushed and sent Delphin flying instantly. As the cerulean colored beyblade crashed down with such force, dust covered the beydish immediately. Its owner shielded her eyes from it until it disappeared. Ninel knew what just happened and she watched as the dust cleared up. Her Ocean Delphin beyblade was stuck in the dead center of the beydish with severe cracks on its fusion wheel. It laid their motionless until Ninel approached the dish to pick up her beyblade. She sighed to herself and those loud cheers roared once more.

"The winner of the second semifinal battle goes to none other the Julian!" exclaimed the Italian DJ.

Ninel didn't say much before she walked away from the beydish once more. Claudia approached her younger stepsister to see if she was going to be alright. Her goldenrod colored eyes gleamed vibrantly as there was a smile on her face, much to the eighteen year old's relief.

The Eurasian blader commented, "Don't worry about Dia because I'm going to be fine. You'll try to show Julian who's the real boss here."

"Glad to know that Nel and I promise that I'll win it for the two of us," replied Claudia.

Both shook each other's right hands before parting their ways. Ninel sat down back in her seat and as she watched her older stepsister approach the beydish. Julian never played child's play in the dish and she knew how strong he was. Claudia was considered to be the better amongst the two of them even though the Eurasian is capable of winning most of her matches. The sixteen year old was curious about how her older stepsister was going to defeat Julian. Knowing the violet haired blader, she had watched the matches carefully and figured out how to defeat Julian. Again no blader is considered to be perfect despite their winning streaks. Even the best of bladers have lost battles and Claudia thought about how she was going to battle against him.

Julian commented, "I guess you don't have much to say Claudia."

"That's what you think Julian but don't assume you can beat me," stated the violet haired teenager.

The Gravity Destroyer wielder smirked at the moment and pulled out his beyblade and launch. Claudia closed her eyes and smiled for the moment until she pulled out that teal colored launcher and her Ocean Dorado beyblade. Both finalists prepped up and placed those beyblades into their launchers. As both bladers aimed their launchers towards the dish, Ninel sighed to herself and she sat there. Entrusting her older stepsister to finish her mess always annoyed but then again Claudia thought about battling Julian in the finals and it ended up being true.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" yelled both bladers.

Once more, those beyblades were launched towards the dish and they spun around towards each other. It was two defense type beyblades that were pitted against each other with two worth bladers on the dish. Ocean Dorado and Gravity Destroyer clashed roughly against each other, making both beyblades budge during their battle. Both bladers watched as their beyblades battled it out with no one giving in on the match. Julian knew that Claudia always had been a formidable opponent in most of the competitions they had faced off against that weren't beyblade-related. Every time the two of them would meet each other, ties always had happened. That also meant sharing those first place prizes in the processes. Like hell he was going to let her win because the Italian blader knew that Claudia was at a disadvantage. Claudia watched as Julian's Gravity Destroyer shifted back to counter mode and she knew what it meant.

"Eyes of Medusa!" yelled Julian

The same purple Medusa figure appeared and screeched loudly. Claudia felt the gravity around the dish getting dense. As those gravity waves pinned down Ocean Dorado, cracks slowly appeared on the bottom of beydish. The eighteen year old Korean-American blader closed her eyes as she thought about finding an escape mechanism before the match ends up as sleep out for her. Her chocolate colored eyes noticed how the gravity waves were. It seemed like there was no escape routes, but knew that every special move has its weak points.

Claudia said, "1…2…3…Go now Dorado!"

Instantly the blue-violet and teal colored beyblade spun around with its sturdy performance tip and tilted in an angle before making its swift escape around those waves. Julian's eyebrows raised as he saw Claudia's beyblade spinning there perfectly like nothing had happened. It seemed the tides had turned during the match and Claudia began to take over the match. The way it attacked Destroyer was moderate but it attacked at certain angles like how Ninel's beyblade attacks. Gravity Destroy was able to endure those attacks like it was nothing. Back to square one and both beyblades attacked each other like it was nothing. Trying to wearing out another defense beyblade wasn't so easy especially when one has a powerful counter mode. The match continued with both beyblades launched one attack after the other.

"No more games there Claudia because this ends now," commented Julian.

Claudia replied, "I agree with you! Dorado! Rising Seas!"

"Gravity Brave!" yelled the Italian blader.

Julian's beyblade shifted back to its normal mode and a violet colored gladiator warrior appeared. As for the beast that resides in Claudia's beyblade, a blue-violet colored swordfish with teal colored sophisticated markings on its body. As Destroyer launched its shower of condensed gravity arrows towards Dorado, the swordfish beast launched a pool of water that surrounded the entire dish. Despite the intense gravity changes, the pool's tides shifted in its favor as it guarded and attacked the black and violet colored beyblade in the process. Using their strongest attacks in the process brought the spectators' interest up as the match could be anyone's. Julian and Claudia were confident that there was one beyblade spinning in the process. With such attacks, it felt evident that one of them had won it all. The pool of water began draining out from the same crimson colored beydish and both bladers watched in shock. As for the audiences, low murmurs were heard as they talked amongst themselves.

Both Gravity Destroyer and Ocean Dorado slept out dead center of the beydish. Despite dealing with thirty other bladers from the tournament, both eighteen year old bladers didn't expect that they'll tie again. Julian felt very uncomfortable that he had tied once more during with Claudia. He had nothing against her, but the results brought him an unsatisfied and incomplete feeling. His father had insulted and made him such a fool when it came to this. How long did it have to take just to see his father smile? Of course he wasn't around, but he didn't expect to be in the same tier as Claudia. The blonde haired Italian teen picked up his so-called beyblade and walked on out. As for the violet haired Korean-American teenager, she frowned as she watched him walk.

"Let him be Dia," commented Ninel.

Claudia muttered, "I guess so Nel since there isn't much to do."

* * *

 **This ends the first official JulianXOC one-shot and the setting is pre-Metal Masters. That means Julian is arrogant and the perfectionist that nobody likes. There will be there more of these one-shots within in this year. For now, read and review.**

 **FYI (For Your Information)**

 ** _Abeoji_ : Formal Korean word for father (informal: _appa_ )**


End file.
